Stranger Things Have Happened...
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Angel and Xander find some common ground in their hatred of a certain Redneck schmuck (Not for Riley Fans!)


Stranger Things Have Happened…  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@yahoo.com  
March 29, 2000  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the   
situation characters are in.  
  
Category:Xander/Angel friendship  
  
Spoilers:Minor for season 4  
  
Warnings:  
  
Summary:Xander and Angel sit down to a Sci-Fi Movie marathon and enjoy some   
conversation about, who else? Buffy…  
  
Rating: Nothing terrible.  
  
Distribution:You want MY story? How nice of you, please help yourself, but if it ends up on   
a site somewhere, drop me a line so I can show all my friends.  
  
Notes:None.  
  
Dedication:As always, dedicated to Princess, and to anyone who's decided Angel and   
Xander are too good for Buffy.  
  
Stranger Things Have Happened  
OR  
Buffy Obsessers Anonymous  
  
Xander walked through the grocery store whistling the theme to "Magnum, pi" as he stocked up   
on some snackage for his annual Sci-Fi movie marathon. His cart was already full of Twinkies,   
Ho-Hos, pop, and Whoppers. He'd already had the movies picked out too, this year it would be:   
The Empire Strikes Back, Highlander, Aliens, Predator, The Phantom Menace, and his all time   
favorite movie, which he'd watch first AND last, as was tradition, Star Trek II: The Wrath of   
Khan. He paused, there was a lot of sequels in this years line-up, "Eh…"  
  
He walked down the chip aisle with his cart, now whistling the theme to the "A-Team." He had   
the decision of the hour ahead of him. Regular, or Spicy Chips. Xander was lost in thought when   
he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around still whistling the A-Team theme. It was Buffy and   
Iowa boy, as if you couldn't guess where Riley was from by his dumb hick look, he had an "Iowa   
Hawkeyes" sweatshirt on. 'He makes it so easy,' Xander thought to himself. "Buffy, Riley, how   
are you two?"  
  
Buffy smiled while Riley perused Xander's cart. "Lot's of junk food Xander, what are you doing   
this weekend?"  
  
Xander smiled with pride, "It's my annual, Sci-Fi movie Marathon, you guys are welcome, so far   
it's just me and my wonderfulness but I can make room on the couch…"  
  
"No thanks Xander, Buffy and I are going to the state fair. Besides, aren't you a little old for   
Science Fiction?"  
  
Xander nodded, he was doing his damndest not to mock Riley, but this was getting close to the   
last straw. "Well, not everybody gets a thrill out of the State Fair, so I'll stick to my Sci-Fi   
thanks. But Riley, you and Buffy have fun at the fair." He pushed the cart, he mentally added,   
'Don't Fuck too many sheep you stuck up, Redneck, dumbfuck.' He made his way through the   
checkout line quickly and made his way out the store. He ran into someone at the entrance, not   
looking up he began to apologize. "Geez, I'm sorry.. Angel?" Angel looked at him in   
annoyance, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to drop off a book for Giles."  
  
Xander knew that much, "No I meant, here specifically, the grocery store?"  
  
Angel nodded, "Butcher." Xander didn't need to hear anymore. "What about you?" Angel   
asked, Xander could tell he didn't want to know, but just to annoy Dead-Boy, Xander was gonna   
tell him.  
  
"I'm loading up for my Sci-Fi Movie Marathon, and I had to deal with Buffy and Rambo… I   
mean Riley. You know Angel, I never thought I'd say this, but I prefer you to him. You at least   
knew when I was insulting you. Plus Riley is a grade A Schmuck."  
  
Angel's smiled sarcastically, "Gee Xander, I love you too."  
  
They heard someone call out. "Xander.." Xander rolled his eyes and turned to see Buffy and   
Riley approaching.  
  
Angel looked at her with a touch of hurt, "Buffy."  
  
"Angel." The touch of love she used to have for Angel in her voice was gone.  
  
Riley, being the inbred hick he is, didn't know when to stay out of something. Riley stuck his   
hand. "Riley Finn. You are?"  
  
Angel just looked at his hand with mild disgust, then said, "Angel, a friend of Buffy and   
Xander's." He didn't shake Riley's hand, and Riley awkwardly lowered his hand. Xander   
choked on the laughter at the old-fashioned insult Angel had just given to Riley caused.  
  
"Oh so, I guess you're watching movies with Xander tomorrow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Or not."  
  
Buffy decided to put her boyfriend out of her misery and leave. "Well this was… nice. But my   
*boyfriend* and I have to go. Xander, Angel." She pulled Riley out of the store.  
  
Angel and Xander looked at the departing form of the one thing they could always agree on. The   
spell Buffy cast over them with her presence was broken. Angel looked at Xander again, and a   
smirk appeared on the Vampire's face. "He's a Schmuck… I mean, you told me, and I believed   
you… but he's…"  
  
"A Schmuck?" Angel nodded, and Xander laughed. It seemed the pair had more than Buffy in   
common, one red necked commando from Iowa to be specific.   
  
"You know what I used to do to guys like him before I was turned?"  
  
While Xander could guess he asked anyway, "What?"  
  
Angel's smile turned deadly, reminding Xander of Angelus, "I used to beat the shit out of 'em."   
Angel looked into Xander's grocery bags, "Junk food huh? What movies are you going to   
watch?" Xander listed off his movies ending with Wrath of Khan. "I used to watch Star Trek,   
when it was first out. I never watched any of the movies though."  
  
With the topic of Star Trek on the table, Xander no longer cared that it was Dead-Boy he was   
talking to. "You're missing out, it's the best one, period, end of story…" Xander got more   
excited at the thought of the movie, he didn't even notice the smirk from Angel.  
  
Angel held out his hands in a stop gesture, "Okay Xander stop before you can't stop."  
  
Xander then said something he never expected to say, "You wanna come over, no one is coming   
over this year, and they all pretty much ignore me these days."  
  
No one was more surprised than Angel when he said, "Sure… It's better then hanging out with   
Giles and Spike all day. Just let me pick up my delivery."   
  
***  
  
It was about an hour later when Xander heard a knock at his door. He walked to the door, and   
opened it revealing Angel. "Come in." Angel stepped in and looked around the basement.   
Xander waved towards the door, "There's a coat rack on the door." Xander wound the cord of his   
Vacuum Cleaner up and pushed the tool into the corner.   
  
Angel looked over the place before sitting down on the couch. "Nice place, I guess."  
  
"It's no mansion but it's home." Xander hit play on the remote and the VCR started up. Neither   
of them looked at anything but the television. "So, how's LA?"  
  
"Good, good. Cordelia and Wesley are helping me out…"  
  
"That's… Who are we kidding? We both know we want to talk about her…" Xander shut off   
the VCR. "I'll even start. I'm still pretty much in love with her, but she treats me like shit."   
Xander looked the Vampire directly in the eye.  
  
Angel began to nod. "All right. I'm still in Love with her, I try not to be but I can't help it   
anymore. You know, I always kind of hoped she'd turn to you after I left. As they say, better the   
devil you know…" Xander nodded. They sat quietly for a long time, each becoming more   
forlorn.   
  
Finally Xander sigh sadly. "Neither one of us are going to get to be in Buffy's happy ending are   
we?"  
  
"No. But I don't think that's such a bad thing. Think about it, for four years now our   
relationships with Buffy have been one heartache after another. Maybe what we both need to do   
is move on…"  
  
Xander nodded, "Fuckin' Eh! How do we do that?" Angel was lost in thought, "Or more   
accurately. Who do we do that with?"  
  
"Well, you're dating that Anya…"  
  
Xander shook his head, "Not since last night. She decided that now that she had skills as a   
human being she was pretty much too good for me. What about that cop Cordelia's been telling   
me about, Kate?"  
  
Angel smiled slightly, "Kate recently found out that I'm a Vampire, and she decided that I'm   
lucky to still be drawing air, so to speak. She's a nice woman, really smart, a great cop, but she's   
not exactly Vampire friendly. What about you and Willow trying something?"  
  
Xander laughed briefly, "You're kidding right? After everything that happened last year, you   
wouldn't be able to pay me to see Willow again. I love her, but I couldn't. Besides, she's dating   
a girl named Tara, and she has a crush on Spike. I've seen Willow make googly eyes at you.   
Maybe you and her…?"  
  
This time Angel laughed, "I don't think so, have you ever dated your ex-girlfriend's best friend.   
Begging for trouble. It'd be like you dating Harmony…"  
  
"Another stupid idea… Amy Madison was a nice girl before she decided on a new career as a   
rodent… Then there's Faith."  
  
"Still hung up on her huh?"  
  
"What can I say, she got under my skin. She took my virginity… Just between you and me, I   
always hoped more would happen between us. Oh well. You know something else? I always   
had a thing for Drusilla."  
  
Angel laughed, "Jesus Xander. Do you have a thing for women who could kick the shit out of   
you or what?" He thought of the prospect of Angelus' favored Childe, his baby and Xander.   
Strangely enough, it didn't seem that far fetched of a possibility. "Drusilla huh? I don't know   
what's most strange, you having a thing for her, or me being able to see it?"  
  
The pair laughed, "You know I think I'm falling for Cordy." Angel's statement hung in the air   
silently while Xander processed it.  
  
"I don't think you'd have to worry about breaking the curse with her. Finding true happiness   
with her would be next to impossible." Xander laughed. "But hey, if you want to try to see   
Cordelia, more power to you…" He picked up the remote and started the tape again. The   
conversation left for later…  
  
***  
  
The last of the movies were over, Xander stopped the tape and pressed rewind. They had   
discussed Buffy for most of the night coming to the conclusions that neither of them would ever   
be the one for her, but also decided that they no longer wanted to be.   
  
Angel stood up and stretched, getting the muscles to relax. "Well Xander, you were actually fun   
to hang out with."  
  
"You too Angel. So, are we friends now?"  
  
Angel nodded, "I think we are. I also think we've both gone a long way to being over Buffy."  
  
"Yeah kind of like, 'Buffy Obsessers Anonymous.' I guess you're going to ask out Cordy when   
you get home?"  
  
"Yeah," Angel looked out the window, the sun would be rising in less than an hour. He wanted   
to be at Giles' place to pack his things when it did. "I better go. Listen Xander, if you ever   
decide Sunnydale isn't for you, or you just want a break… You're welcome to crash on my   
couch. It sure as hell is more comfortable than yours is." He opened the door.  
  
"Thanks, I might take you up on that…" Xander's voice stopped Angel in mid exit. "Angel…"   
  
"Yeah." He looked back at the boy.  
  
Xander buried his hands in his pockets before asking. "You think you might be able to put in a   
good word for me next time you see Dru?" Xander waggled his eyebrows, and Angel laughed.   
"Seriously."  
  
Angel shook his head. "No promises, but I'll see what I can do." Xander smirked at him, and   
Angel left.  
  
***End Part 1***  
  
Los Angeles  
Angel Investigations  
  
Cordelia sat behind her desk doing the same thing she had done for the past to business days,   
sitting there bored to tears. She looked over at Wesley, and chuckled when she noticed him with   
his head pitched back, mouth agape, snoring lightly. It was eight o'clock at night and neither of   
them had anything to do. In fact, they hadn't had anything to do for two weeks, it was why Angel   
jumped at the chance of bolting to Sunnydale. In fact if Angel wasn't back soon she'd be going   
home. She heard the elevator and looked through the window into Angel's office and watched as   
her boss emerged and sat down at his desk.   
  
Cordelia stood up and walked into his office, looking for signs of Angel's pending insanity as she   
did. "So how was Sunnydale?"  
  
Angel looked up at her and for the briefest of moments, she could have sworn his eyes took her in   
appreciatively. He grinned slightly before saying, "Good."  
  
Cordelia nodded before sitting in her customary chair. "Did you… you know…"  
  
Angel looked at her blankly, "Did I… what?"  
  
Cordelia looked at him as though he was the dumbest being walking God's green earth. "See   
Buffy?"  
  
Angel nodded, "Yeah I saw her." He said in a passing manner.  
  
Cordelia looked at him in unhidden surprise, "No brooding at the mention of her name? What's   
going on Angel?"  
  
Angel looked through his mail. "Xander and I had a long talk and we decided some things about   
some people. I'm not going to punish myself for the rest of my life because of her…"  
  
Cordelia was stunned, Angel and Xander had a long discussion and they both walked away.   
"You didn't… Kill… Xander, did you?"   
  
Angel chuckled, "Of course not. He and I have reached an understanding, and maybe formed a   
friendship. We both decided, to be blunt, that Buffy isn't good for either of us, and we both   
needed to move on to other people…" Angel stood up and circled his desk. He sat on the edge   
directly in front of her, "For me, a person who keeps me on my toes, who's not afraid to insult   
me, who stands up to me…"  
  
Cordelia got a disgusted look on her face, "Oh MY GOD! You and Xander didn't do stuff did   
you? Cause that would be icky."  
  
"What? NO! Dear God no, nothing of the sort…" He sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Oh thank God, cause I didn't need that mental picture…"  
  
Angel's voiced raised in annoyance, "Dammit Cordelia will you shut up long enough for me to   
ask you to dinner?"  
  
The silence was deafening. Cordelia's jaw was on the floor and Angel became more   
uncomfortable as the clock on his desk ticked off the seconds. Cordelia gathered her jaw up off   
the floor and blinked in surprise. "Did you just… ask me on a date?"  
  
Angel nodded and smiled timidly, "So, would you like to have dinner with me?"  
  
Cordelia was sitting in surprise for about two minutes and twenty seconds according to Angel's   
count of the ticking. Finally Cordelia seemed to recover somewhat, her voice was flat from   
shock. "Okay. When?"  
  
"Friday night, I'll make reservations, and maybe we can see a concert, I think there's a show at   
the Hollywood Bowl. Unless you'd rather do something else?"  
  
"No, I think a concert will be good. I should dress up then?" Angel nodded, "Okay, I'm gonna   
go home then. Good night." She stood up and walked out of Angel's office leaving the outer   
office without her purse. Angel decided she would be in danger walking home stunned like that.   
He ran to catch up with Cordelia.   
  
"Come on Cordelia, I'm gonna drive you home."  
  
"Okay." He led her back into the office grabbed her bag and led her downstairs to the garage.   
Cordelia got in the car, and Angel drove off.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at her complex Cordelia had recovered but a slightly uncomfortable silence   
settle over her. "Would you like to come up?"  
  
Angel smiled slightly, "I'd love to."  
  
He watched her cheeks flush slightly, and an uncharacteristically shy grin cross her face as she   
got out of the car and Angel followed her up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and Angel   
followed her in. "Do you want something to drink, I could make coffee?"  
  
Angel smiled, "okay."  
  
Cordelia felt that same shy grin and blush creep up her face, "Okay, I'll… Just go… make some   
coffee. You can just sit on the couch."  
  
Angel nodded and walked over to the couch while Cordelia entered the kitchen. She whispered   
out a name. "Dennis. Dennis, I need help." The light in the kitchen came on, letting Cordelia   
know he was listening. "Angel asked me out on a date, I think he wants to date me seriously. I   
told him I was making coffee, what should I do?" She watched as the coffee maker opened the   
old filter was thrown away, the cabinet open and the coffee floated into her hands. "So you're   
encouraging me?" The faucet came on, Dennis was encouraging her. She set to making Coffee   
then came out to the living room. "It'll be a couple of minutes." She sat down on the couch next   
to him.  
  
Angel smiled, and an uncomfortable silence settled over them. "So, what did you do while I was   
in Sunnydale?"  
  
***  
  
Xander sat on his bed tossing a tennis ball. His conversation got him thinking about the last three   
years. Maybe it was time to move on, not just past Buffy, but out of Sunnydale altogether. He   
jumped off his bed and began going through his things. He found his duffle bags from last   
summer and began to pack his clothes. He was about half way through packing when he heard   
someone coming down the stairs. He turned around to see Buffy giving him a dirty look.   
"What?"  
  
"What was your problem the other day?"  
  
Xander laughed, "What's it matter? Listen, when was the last time my opinion or even presence   
mattered one…" Xander took a deep breath before he got angry.  
  
Buffy noticed his duffles, "What the hell is going on? Where are you going?"  
  
"LA."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"As long as I fuckin' want, MOM."  
  
Buffy folded her arms, "I'm not a drunken whore, so I can't be your mothe…" She didn't quite   
finish as she was suckered by Xander's left cross.  
  
She looked up to see Xander standing over her. "You get to leave now."  
  
"Xander… I…"  
  
"GET OUT!" Buffy scrambled to her feet. "Wait…"   
  
'Here it comes.' Buffy thought, as she waited for his apology. "I just wanted you to know how   
much I appreciated you treating me like shit for four years before I throw you out of my home   
and my life. So get the fuck out of my house, don't come back, don't call, and then, when you   
feel bad for making two people who loved you better than you DESERVED since they met you,   
hate you. I want you to take out a picture of me and SHOVE IT! Now, Get out of my HOUSE!"   
Buffy burst into tears before staggering up the stairs as Xander hurled more insults at her as she   
left.  
  
Xander shook his hand in pain, but felt strangely vindicated. A contented smile spread his lips as   
he set to packing up more of his clothes…  
  
***  
  
"…And then… He screamed at me about being a bitch…" Buffy hadn't stopped blubbering since   
she burst in the door.  
  
Willow was fuming and Giles was furious. Spike on the other hand, was shaking with silent   
laughter, red tears streaming down his cheeks. Giles jumped off the couch. "I can't believe him.   
I'm going to go over there!"  
  
Willow sprang from her seat, "Let's go."  
  
Spike jumped up, a smirk on his face. "M-m-me too!" He was stuttering from his silent laughter.  
  
They all piled into Giles' car and drove as quickly as possible. Arriving at Xander's house they   
found him walking out the side door with two duffles. He looked at them. "Let me guess, here to   
chew me out."  
  
Spike smirked, "Not me mate, had you been any meaner I might kiss you."  
  
Xander suppressed a smirk. "Thanks Spike, but you'll all be glad to know. I'm leaving   
Sunnyhell for a good long while."  
  
Spike groaned, "Just when I found a reason to like one of you little wankers and you leave."  
  
Giles grabbed Xander's arm, "You are going nowhere until you apologize to Buffy."  
  
Xander pulled his arm away indignantly, "I'll do no such thing. She came into my room, yelled   
at me like an eight year old, and called my mother a drunken whore." Willow and Giles stepped   
back, and Spike eyes brightened at the anger in Xander's body language. "In fact if Buffy was   
here now, I'd tell her some things that didn't occur to me to say until after she left. Like how   
she's manipulative, conniving, and generally a big gigantic bitch. So I'm going to LA, and I   
might hang out with Angel, because even when we hated each other, he respected me. That's   
something that I can't say for anyone here." He started walking in the direction of the bus station.  
  
Willow and Giles exchanged stunned looks while Spike trotted after Xander. Catching up to him,   
he took one of Xander's duffels. "Bloody good show back there mate." Xander smirked at   
Spike's comment. "It feels good doesn't it, to let people know just how much they hurt you?"   
Xander nodded. "Buffy didn't tell them what she said to you, she only told them what you said.   
I've really got to say, I'm surprised you said that stuff, but slightly proud too."  
  
When they arrived at the bus station, Spike looked over his shoulder making sure no one was   
around. "Don't tell anyone, especially Peaches, but I think of you as a friend. Good luck in your   
travels."   
  
Spike held out his hand, Xander took it, all be it a little tentatively. "Thanks Spike, that means a   
lot. Don't let them push you around huh."  
  
"I won't. Don't let Peaches get too dark and brooding, we both know he only does it to get the   
women to swoon all over him." Xander laughed, "Seeya round Xander."  
  
"So Long Spike." Xander walked into the bus station and bought a ticket to LA.  
  
***  
  
It was ten minutes before sunrise when Angel returned to his apartment. He and Cordelia spent   
the night talking about everything, her family, his childhood, Angel knew Cordelia better now   
than he ever thought possible.  
  
He walked in and began to undress as he walked to his bedroom. Expertly evading any furniture   
in his path, he paused at his bedroom door. He felt an extremely familiar presence in the room.  
  
Turning around he saw her sitting on the couch. "Hello Daddy. Dru missed you."  
  
"Dru? How did you get in here?"  
  
Drusilla stood up and crossed the room in a regal manner. "I walked through the tunnels." A   
wicked grin crossed her face before she said. "I broke the lock, I should be spanked Daddy. Will   
you spank me?"  
  
Angel held her at arms length, "Drusilla, you do understand that I'm not Angelus right?" Drusilla   
nodded. "Why did you come to me then?"  
  
Drusilla sighed, and stepped away from him. "Miss Edith and I tired of that boring old demon,   
and Miss Edith tells me that Spike is chasing after the Slayer's little red headed friend. So I have   
spent many nights trying to decide where to go, then Miss Edith told me of a city of Lost Angels.   
So I thought, where better to find my Daddy again than a city of Lost Angels?" She spun in   
circles, and Angel couldn't help but feel the same protective feelings towards her that Angelus   
felt. "I want to play with you Daddy. Even if I have to be a good girl and play nice with people."   
She walked up to Angel, batting her eyes pathetically. "Pretty please?" Angel nearly melted then   
and there.   
  
"Alright Drusilla, but I'm warning you, you can't hurt people anymore. If you hurt anyone, I   
won't play with you any more. Understand?"  
  
Drusilla beamed. "Of course Daddy. I can be a very good girl when I want to be."  
  
Angel looked her in the eye, "Okay Dru. Why don't you go off to bed, I'll be out here on the   
couch."  
  
Drusilla frowned slightly, "You don't want to sleep with Dru, Daddy?"   
  
"Dru, I can't. I have feelings… for someone. I don't want to hurt them."  
  
Dru nodded, "Alright Daddy, but you can come in if you'd like," She leaned up into his ear and   
whispered. "I'll be sure to sleep naked in case you want to play." She trotted into the bedroom   
happily. Angel went off to the couch to catch a few hours sleep before Cordelia came down with   
the morning paper and her version of coffee.  
  
***  
  
Cordelia closed the mailbox, and began thumbing through Angel's mail on her way to the office.   
She came to the door and saw a face she hadn't seen in months. "Hey."  
  
Cordelia laughed, "XANDER!" She clutched Xander. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Angel told me I could crash here. Got sick of Queen Buffy."  
  
"That's something I never thought I'd hear you say. Well good for you, I have to admit, it always   
hurt to watch her take advantage of you again and again. Come on let's go see if Angel's still   
up."  
  
"Still up? Cordy, did you and Angel have a slumber party?" Xander asked with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up." Xander continued snickering until Cordelia said. "At least I don't have a crush on a   
loony vampire." Xander immediately stopped laughing. Cordelia smirked having won yet   
another verbal battle.  
  
Cordelia got in the elevator and Xander followed her. They descended into the apartment and   
Xander noticed someone sit up on the couch. It was Angel. "Morning Angel, here's the mail,   
and a house guest."  
  
Angel looked at Xander, "Xander. When I said you could crash here, I didn't think it would be so   
soon."  
  
"Sorry Angel, I can go to a hotel…"  
  
Angel waved him off. "Don't worry about it…"  
  
The door opened to the bedroom, and three heads turned to watch Drusilla walk out. Angel's   
eyebrows rose, Cordelia's jaw hit the floor, and Xander's eyes looked her over, darkened with   
desire. Drusilla stood in the doorway without any sort of clothing. "Daddy? Oh Goodie. We   
have company, I ever so love company."  
  
Her eyes fell on Xander, "Oh look it's my little Kitten." She held her arms out to him. "Come to   
Mummy Kitten."  
  
Xander started to walk to Drusilla entranced by the object of so many of his secret desires, but   
was held at bay by Cordelia, who had composed herself. "Angel, what is she doing here?"  
  
"She's here because she wants to be. She promised to behave, so I'm going to let her stay here in   
LA."  
  
Drusilla had crossed the room to Xander and circled him in an appraising manner. "Yes, Daddy   
is letting me stay to play with you all, I even promised to play nice." She leaned up and licked   
Xander's neck causing the young man to tremble. She whispered in his ear huskily, "Would you   
like to play Kitten?" She inhaled deeply, "Oh, you do. I can smell your desire all over you, it   
clings to you and sings to me." She took Xander's hand and touched it to her breast. Xander's   
eyes widened, they had both forgotten completely about the other two occupants of the apartment.   
"Come along Kitten, Mummy has all sorts of naughty thoughts that she could show you…" She   
smiled wickedly as she locked eyes with Xander and backed towards the bedroom.  
  
She was stopped by Angel's voice. "Dru, no."  
  
Drusilla pouted, "Why not?"  
  
Xander snapped out of his trance and whipped around, "Yeah, why not?"  
  
Angel looked at them blankly, "First of all, it's my bed you'd be playing on, second she'll hurt   
you Xander, and as much as you'd enjoy it, when you're recuperating for a week, and she still   
wants to play…"  
  
Drusilla looked at her Sire indignantly. "Mummy would never hurt her little Kitten. He needs   
his Mummy to protect him." Cordelia cocked an eyebrow at the vampire. "My little Kitten's   
been hurt by that awful Slayer, I can see it in his face. She's ever so mean to him." She started to   
pull Xander to the bedroom again by the hand. "You poor, dear man. Mummy is going to sooth   
you."  
  
"Drusilla!" Angel gave Dru a very stern look. She pouted a moment before releasing Xander's   
hand. "Now, go put some clothes on."  
  
"Yes Daddy." She leaned up and kissed Xander's cheek before trotting off to the bedroom.  
  
Cordelia was dumbfounded, "That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen."  
  
Angel merely smirked at Cordelia, "That's just the tip of her iceberg. I remember in 1863, she   
plucked every hair off her head to stuff a pillow for Spike. One night at the mansion she talked   
about digging a hole and sleeping underground…"  
  
Xander cocked an eyebrow, "She doesn't still do the self mutilation Spike told me about right?"  
  
"Not unless she's really upset." Angel started to walk up the stairs followed quickly by Cordelia.   
Xander could hear Angel say. "She really likes Xander."  
  
To which Cordelia said, "Gee, you think?"  
  
Xander chuckled and sat his bag down, he then flopped down on the guest bed. He started to slip   
off to sleep when he felt someone watching him. He opened his eyes and jumped slightly as   
Drusilla was no more than an inch away from his face. "Gaah!"  
  
Drusilla smiled, "You were trying to sleep, I wanted to watch. Just like I used to."  
  
Xander nodded before what she said sunk in. "You've watched me sleep before?"  
  
She laid her head on his stomach and trailed vague little patterns on his chest with her fingers.   
"Mm-hmm. I made your daddy let me in one night. Then I would come and watch you sleep.   
But Spike took me away, and I couldn't watch you anymore. I was so sad, not only did Spike   
hurt my Daddy, but he took me away from my little Kitten." They sat in silence for a while   
before Drusilla said. "Maybe one day I'll go underwater and live like the fishes…" Xander just   
looked at Dru, for a moment he had forgotten she was as loony as they came. "Would you like to   
come live like a fish with me?"  
  
"Sorry Dru, I don't think I could hold my breath that long." Drusilla giggled.  
  
Xander found his hand sliding through Drusilla's hair. Drusilla started purring in response, "You   
know what I would like to do, Kitten?"  
  
"No Dru. What?"  
  
"I would like to do some painting. Would you get me some paints?"  
  
"Sure thing." He yawned, "I'd just like to get a little sleep before…" He yawned again then   
drifted off to sleep. Dru leaned up and placed a feather-light kiss upon Xander's lips. She then   
rested her head on Xander's chest and watched him sleep with fascination.  
  
***End Part 2***  
  
Spike moved his knight, then yelled to the kitchen, "Your turn Mate."  
  
Giles came out of the kitchen already looking over the board handing Spike a mug of steaming   
liquid. Spike took a drink and quickly spit it out, "What the HELL is this!?!"  
  
Giles raised his cup and took a sip and gagged. "Oh Dear God!" Giles wiped the warm pig's   
blood off his lip. Spike took the cup from Giles' hand and gave him his.   
  
"That's the third time this week. Pay attention!"  
  
"Sorry." He started looking over the board, "You moved your knight twice. You've been   
cheating!"  
  
Spike looked at the watcher in annoyance. "What do you want from me? I'm EVIL. You know,   
a Vampire, GRRR NASTY!"  
  
"Cheating at chess isn't evil, it's just bad form." Giles took a drink of his tea.  
  
"Well considering that I can't kill, cheating is the best I can do right now." Spike downed his cup   
in one gulp, then wiped his lip. They started putting their pieces back in the starting position.   
"Have you heard from Xander?"  
  
Giles nodded, "Yes, he and Wesley are helping Angel, mostly with research but he's had to   
follow clients a few times. He's seeing someone as well."  
  
Spike smirked, "Really? There two weeks and he's already found a piece of tail."  
  
"He says it's someone he knew from Sunnydale…"  
  
"Really…" Spike thought for a moment, then moved his pawn starting the game.   
  
About an hour passed, finding Giles perhaps ten moves from beating Spike. It was then that   
Buffy came in with Willow and Riley in tow. "Okay, I've stayed quiet for long enough.   
Xander's been gone two weeks, he's had his fun and made his point. But it's time for him to   
come home."  
  
Giles looked up at his charge in annoyance while Spike snapped out, "Don't you fucking wankers   
ever knock?"  
  
Giles looked at Spike before nodding in agreement, "Yes quite. Buffy, it's not our place to make   
Xander come home if he doesn't want to."   
  
"The hell it is, C'mon Spike."  
  
"Come on Spike? I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Buffy crossed the room, yanked Spike out of the chair and pushed Spike towards the door   
roughly. "Riley's driving us to LA. You, being the current President of Xander's Fan Club are   
going to talk him into coming back, or Giles will be picking you up with a dust buster."  
  
"Sod off."  
  
Willow touched Spike's arm. "Spike please. If not because of Buffy's threat, than for me?"  
  
Spike smirked, "Alright Pet. It'll be good to bug Peaches again." He grabbed his duster, "We're   
off then."  
  
***  
  
"It's very interesting." Xander tilted his head.  
  
Wesley matched Xander's movement, "Somewhat Picasso like in the style… rather abstract."  
  
Xander nodded, "Yeah… I like it."  
  
Angel walked out of his bedroom putting on a new shirt before he left to pick up Cordelia for   
dinner. He watched Xander and Wesley for a moment, he walked over to see what they were   
looking at. He looked over their shoulders to see them watch Drusilla paint. She sat on the floor   
with a small canvas in front of her, and she had left the brushes behind to use her fingers. He   
looked at the red, blue and black swirl patterns. She hummed an unknown tune as she did. "I   
love it Dru, what is it?"  
  
Drusilla turned around and smiled with blue streaks of paint on her forehead and left cheek. "A   
picture of the inside of my head. Do you like it Kitten?"  
  
Xander kneeled down to Dru's eye level, "I love it Dru." He wiped some of the paint off of her   
forehead and kissed her there. Drusilla growled at him playfully. Wesley coughed and walked   
over to Angel's bookshelf.  
  
Xander looked up, "Wesley and I are gonna have info on that demon when you get back from   
dinner."  
  
Angel nodded then turned and saw Cordelia waiting at the elevator. He looked at her in her new   
evening wear and was sufficiently stunned. "Cordelia…"  
  
Wesley turned, he took in her deep red gown and swept up hair and nodded appreciatively. "You   
look smashing."  
  
Xander turned around from Drusilla, "Wow."  
  
Drusilla looked up and smiled "Very pretty pet."  
  
She looked directly at Angel, "Thanks guys. You ready?"  
  
Angel had yet to gather up his wits, "Ready? Oh yeah for dinner, sorry."  
  
Wesley looked at Xander, who met his look with a raised eyebrow. Angel walked up to Cordelia   
and offered his arm to her. Cordelia kissed Angel's cheek before taking his arm. The pair   
walked out the door. Wesley picked up the first of the books they were going to research, walked   
over to Xander, handed him one, then walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Xander   
turned back to watch Dru paint. Dru looked up at him, smiled sweetly then set out to paint again.  
  
After a while, Dru said. "Sometimes when I'm painting, I just want to paint you, Kitten."  
  
Xander smirked and said, "What color would you paint me puddin'?"  
  
Drusilla smiled wickedly, then said. "Let me see." She picked up her blue paint, dipped in her   
finger and smeared some paint on Xander's cheek. "Maybe blue."  
  
Xander dipped his finger in the red paint and touched it to her nose. Drusilla took some black   
paint and smeared it on his other cheek. She then pushed Xander, he fell back and she pounced   
on top of him and began to kiss him deeply.   
  
Wesley said nothing for about five minutes, but cleared his throat loudly when he saw Dru start to   
unbutton Xander's shirt, while Xander began to push Drusilla's dress off her shoulders. She   
looked up, Wesley smiled slightly embarrassed, "Terribly sorry Drusilla, but Xander and I have   
to do some research."  
  
Drusilla smiled at the Englishman. "Sorry, my Kitten is just so tasty." She growled at Xander,   
who returned it.  
  
Wesley merely nodded, "Quite. Xander, do you think we could get some reading done?"   
Drusilla stood up and helped Xander to his feet. Xander kissed her lips before picking the book   
up and sitting down on the couch.  
  
***  
  
Angel led Cordelia in the door, immediately greeted by snoring. They found Xander asleep   
sitting up on the guest bed, his head pitched back, and book in hand. Drusilla's head resting in   
his lap. Dru and Xander's faces were both streaked with paint. Wesley was in the kitchen asleep,   
head resting on the book he was reading. Angel chuckled, "Looks like we missed the party."  
  
Cordelia smiled before setting her purse on a chair. "Should we wake them up and send them   
home?"  
  
Angel shrugged, "Why? Xander and Dru just live across the hall, and Wesley's here all the time   
anyway. Have a seat on the couch, I'm going to make some tea." He led her to the couch by her   
hand and continued on to the kitchen. Cordelia sat down and watched Angel put on the water,   
then disappear into his bedroom. He returned after a minute, no longer wearing his leather jacket.   
He sat down next to Cordelia, she lifted his arm and nestled into his side. Angel wrapped his   
arms around her.  
  
Cordelia sighed, "Thanks for dinner. The dancing was fun too."  
  
Angel nodded, "If you'd call what I did, dancing?"  
  
"Actually I'd call what you did spazzing out, but you tried, which counts for something."  
  
Angel looked down at Cordelia with a lopsided grin, "I wouldn't call it spazzing out."  
  
"Oh please, Xander dances better, and he can't dance worth a damn. I see now why you go for   
the 'brooding mysterious, appear from the shadows, cryptic' look. You have no rhythm."  
  
"It's a good thing you have that razor sharp tongue, I might have had that moment of true   
happiness by now otherwise."  
  
Cordelia smirked before dragging herself up his chest. She shuddered at the feel of her skin   
sliding along the silk of his shirt and Angel groaned at her heat scorching him through the shirt.   
She kissed him tentatively at first, but with greater passion as he responded in kind. She sighed   
into his mouth before parting her lips to him. She was rewarded with Angel's embrace tightening   
around her.   
  
They continued in their embrace for a while before hearing a far too familiar voice at the stairs.   
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
***End Part 3***  
  
Buffy and the group came in using Riley's master key. They noticed the alarm panel on the wall,   
still disarmed. Spike smirked, "High security." Buffy glared at the Vampire, who had done little   
on the drive down other than annoy her and hit on Willow.  
  
She walked through the office, she could hear Angel and Cordelia talking, they walked down the   
stairs. They found the lights low except in the kitchen. Buffy found Wesley sleeping there, there   
was a lamp on by the guest bed. Xander was sitting there asleep, and Drusilla was in his lap. She   
did a double take, Drusilla was curled up comfortably, her face streaked with paint, head resting   
on Xander's lap. Xander's hand was resting on her arm.   
  
She thought she was loosing her mind, then she looked to the couch, suddenly she was sure she   
was loosing her mind. She comes to LA to bring her friend home and this is what she finds?   
Angel and Cordelia looked like they were trying to trade tongues. She was having a nightmare,   
she fell asleep in the car, that's right. Angel and Cordelia were not making out, and Drusilla was   
definitely not curled up with Xander like it was second nature. She closed her eyes, counted to   
three, and reopened them expecting to find herself still on the interstate. It didn't work, so she   
got mad. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Angel and Cordelia sprang apart, Xander's head snapped up, Drusilla awoke slowly and Wesley's   
head shot up, his note pad still sticking to his face. Angel got up and crossed the room, "Don't   
you knock before entering people's homes?"  
  
Riley intercepted Angel, stepping into his face. "You aren't a person."  
  
Angel looked him over, a very Angelus-like grin formed. "What's the matter, son? Finally   
figured out that I insulted you? Two weeks to figure something out, I bet that's a personal best.   
Why don't you step out of my way? Then I won't be forced to rip your arms off and shove them   
up your ass."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
Xander cracked up laughing as he walked up to Buffy and Riley, "'I'd like to see you try?' What   
are you twelve?"  
  
Buffy pushed Xander, "Xander shut up. Besides what are you doing with that Vamp slut?"  
  
Cordelia pushed Buffy, "What are you even doing here?"  
  
Buffy's head whipped around towards Cordelia, "Listen here slut…"  
  
Cordelia grabbed her head and went weak in the knees, Angel and Xander grabbed her arms to   
balance her. Angel's face was full of concern. "What do you see?"  
  
"I see… the apartment… a person, no two people… one's a bleached blonde skank, and the other   
an inbred, hick loser… they're getting beat down by a pissed off seer…"   
  
Xander broke out into laugher.  
  
Buffy's jaw clenched in anger, "Skank…"  
  
Riley grabbed Cordelia, "Inbred…"  
  
Angel pushed Riley away. "Don't touch her…"  
  
While Xander got in Buffy's face, "Let me tell you about Drusilla…" The five of them began to   
argue.  
  
Drusilla watched from the bed, Spike sat down next to her. "Hello Princess."  
  
Drusilla smiled, "Hello Spike."  
  
Spike looked, "So you and Xander huh?"  
  
"Yes, I love my Kitten very much."  
  
Spike nodded sadly. "He's only human though, I don't see how we can be with a human without   
turning them…"  
  
Drusilla leaned into Spike's ear and whispered, "You're in love with the little redhead aren't   
you?"  
  
Spike nodded, "Probably, she has a girlfriend though."  
  
Drusilla kissed his cheek. "Miss Edith says her little blonde friend will hurt her, and that you will   
be there to help."  
  
"Thanks Ducks. You know, I like your little Kitten, he's about the only person on the planet I'd   
trust with you."  
  
She turned back to watch Xander, but her comment was directed at Spike. "Always so sweet   
with me."  
  
***  
  
Willow walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter she looked over to the watcher who had   
found Angel's boiling water and was making tea. "Hi Wesley."  
  
"Oh hello Willow, cup of tea?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Wesley poured to cups of tea. "Do you take anything?"  
  
"Cream." Wesley put cream in Willow's tea and two sugars for his. He sat the cup in front of   
Willow and took a drink of his own. "So what is having Drusilla and Xander around like?"  
  
"Very interesting. Between Xander and Cordelia bickering, and his strange relationship with   
Angel, things are definitely fun. Then Drusilla is… Drusilla, I really can't say anything more   
because I don't quite understand her."  
  
Willow nodded, "We've really missed him, one of those, 'didn't know what we had until it was   
gone' we've kinda came apart. Buffy and Riley don't really stop by Giles' much and she never   
invites me along for patrol anymore. Spike and I actually do some patrolling on our own."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but I don't think that bringing Xander back will solve your problems. I   
think that the problem is merely that you three were growing apart. Xander's found something to   
give him purpose again, if Buffy forces him back to Sunnydale, she's taking that away, and I   
personally think that would be a horrible thing to do to a person. It definitely isn't the action of a   
friend."  
  
Willow nodded again, "I didn't want to come down here. Buffy did everything but threaten me,   
she thinks of this as an intervention."  
  
"Perhaps it is, perhaps it is Buffy who should be intervened upon."  
  
They heard Angel's voice rise above the others, "ENOUGH!"  
  
Everyone turned to Angel who had become so agitated by the intruders his gameface was visible.   
"Buffy, Riley, Sit down and shut up!"  
  
Riley stepped dangerously close to Angel, "If we don't?"  
  
Angel smirked, "Have you taken Buffy on?" Riley set his jaw. "I bet she wipes the floor with   
you. Well son, there's one Vampire walking God's green earth that Buffy's has never been able   
to best… Me. If you and I go at it, and you get lucky I give you five minutes, if you're REALLY   
lucky, you'll be able to wake up and do things like remember your name and walk out of the ICU.   
So please, sit down, and shut the fuck up!" Buffy sat down and Riley continued to stand in   
defiance of the vampire. "Now is not the time to show Buffy how macho you are." Riley sat   
down.  
  
Angel paced angrily for a moment. "Explain yourselves."  
  
Buffy stood up angrily, "Why don't you…"  
  
"Shut up! Sit down!" Angel looked to Spike, "Spike, why are they here?"  
  
Spike came out of the kitchen, biting into a blood bag and pouring it into a cup. "They came here   
to take Xander back… well actually, Buffy came to get Xander, Willow was strong-armed into it,   
Riley just follows the Slayer around without question, and I came here to annoy you. I must say,   
I'm glad I came, I got more than I bargained for."  
  
Angel looked at Buffy but addressed the group at large. "Okay, let me get this straight. Buffy   
ignores Xander for months, then when he gets fed up and decides to go somewhere where he   
might actually make a difference, and Buffy wants him to go back? Have you actually thought   
that through?"  
  
Xander who had sat down next to Dru nodded, "Sounds about right."  
  
Buffy stood up angrily, "It hasn't been like that, I was busy with school, then Riley and I started   
dating, and Xander gets all jealous. Then you two treat Riley like an idiot and I call him on it, so   
he hit me…"  
  
"You forgot that you stormed into my house, and called my mother a drunken whore."  
  
"So you run away and shack up with that loony slut?"  
  
Both Spike and Xander glared at Buffy. Angel pushed Buffy back down on the couch.   
"Apologize to Drusilla."  
  
"No."  
  
"Apologize to Drusilla, you are in MY home, so you will be polite to my Childe in MY home, or   
you will find yourself in MY alley. Now apologize to Drusilla."  
  
"Sorry. But Xander needs to apologize too."  
  
Xander looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What the hell for?"  
  
Buffy crossed the room, Xander got up and the two were toe to toe. "How about, insulting my   
boyfriend, insulting me, and kicking me out of your house?"  
  
Xander smirked, "Is it really an insult when the person I talked about couldn't comprehend the   
words I was saying?"  
  
Buffy's fist clenched. "He is not stupid."  
  
"I'm sure, Angel, and Spike, and Giles, and even Willow would disagree. Face it Buff, nobody   
likes Iowaboy…"  
  
"That's not true, Willow, you like Riley right?"  
  
Willow looked at Riley, and then Buffy. "Not really Buffy, I just didn't want to hurt your   
feelings. He's a nice guy, but he's just dorky and not too bright."  
  
Riley became angry, "Hey wait a minute."  
  
Buffy's rage deflated, "I can't believe none of you like Riley."  
  
Xander placed a hand on her shoulder, "His sheepishness and off the wall stuff was charming at   
first, but after a while it got tired."  
  
"I just thought you were jealous…"  
  
"Maybe a little, but no sorry… he's an idiot."  
  
"I'm starting to get offended here." Riley started to stand up.   
  
Angel pushed Riley roughly back down. "Shut your mouth."  
  
Buffy turned to Xander, "Would you come back to Sunnydale?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "Sorry Buffy, Dru and I are happy here, and like Angel said, I'm making   
a difference again. I have friends and a purpose, you guys are so busy with college, you don't   
need me around, but Angel does need my help. Plus, he's a pretty stand up guy now that   
Cordelia's got her meathooks on him."  
  
"Hey…" Cordelia smiled at Xander. "That was a little mean."  
  
"Sorry Cordy."  
  
"S'okay."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Maybe, we should just leave."  
  
Spike stood up, "Uh, sorry Pet, but if we leave now, Riley will have to use a dustbuster when we   
get home."  
  
Buffy glared at Spike, "So?"  
  
Spike nodded in understanding of what was happening. "So? I see, 'Spike, we need your help.'   
So I'm expected to help without question? Well I think I said it best when I said," He cleared his   
throat, took a rather regal pose and continued. "Sod off, you little bitch." Buffy pulled her stake.   
"You don't have the stones."  
  
"I thought we went over this, I got stones."  
  
Spike smirked and set down his mug, "We never finished this discussion, it was called on the part   
of a spell which caused you and I to want to get married. Face it Slayer, you've had opportunity   
after opportunity to kill me but you never took one of them. You don't have the stones to kill   
me."  
  
Buffy ground her teeth, "I swear to God Spike…"   
  
Spike smirked, taking her hand he guided the stake to his chest. "C'mon Slayer, for once in your   
life, be a man…" Buffy pulled the stake back and prepared to end the greatest annoyance in her   
life when Angel grabbed the stake out of her hand.  
  
Angel addressed the group as a whole, "Alright, this is how everything's going to work. Buffy,   
you and dipshit will stay here for the night. Willow, you and Spike can crash on Xander's couch.   
Now, I'm going to bed." Angel turned to Cordelia, "You staying here tonight?"  
  
Cordelia smiled, "No I think I'll just head home. Wesley could you give me a lift?"  
  
Wesley nodded, "Of course. Good night all." Wesley and Cordelia climbed Angel's steps and   
left.  
  
Angel turned back to Buffy and Riley. He snorted at Riley and his puffed up chest then went off   
to bed with a chuckle.  
  
***   
  
Xander sat in his bed watching Drusilla shed her clothing for bed. Drusilla climbed into bed and   
snuggled into Xander's side. "My good little Kitten. Coming to Mummy's defense…"  
  
"I couldn't let her hurt you Dru. I've loved you for a long time Dru, all my life I think…"  
  
Drusilla smiled, and purred. "Such pretty words… Miss Edith smiles at them." Dru sat up and   
laid her chin on Xander's chest, "Mummy has loved you also…" She trailed her fingers down his   
chest. "Now Mummy will show just how much…" Xander gasped when her icy fingers gripped   
his member as she dipped beneath the sheets.  
  
***  
  
A strangled cry burst forth from the bedroom. "Oh… GOD! DRU!"  
  
It was followed by Drusilla's voice floating out after it. "That's a good Kitten…"  
  
Willow's head shot up from her pillow when she heard the words yelled out. She quickly turned   
to Spike, she watched him pull a flask out of his jacket. He unscrewed the cap and took a long   
pull from it. "Wait… I'm certain, 'Kitten' has work to do…" He then laughed, "And Pet, Dru   
she's a screamer." He turned to Willow, "What about you Red? You ever had an earth shaking,   
blood boiling, soul shattering orgasm?"   
  
Willow blushed, Spike stood from his chair and sat down on the couch next to Willow. "Where   
you cum so hard, that you have to scream your lover's name, for fear of blowing up if you don't   
release?" He reached over and stroked Willow's thigh and smiled as her eyes fell closed while   
she pressed into his touch. He moved onto her ear and sucked on it briefly before continuing, he   
then whispered "You haven't, have you?"  
  
He could feel her blood burning beneath her jeans, feel it course, crying out for him to take her.   
To do every thing he imagined doing to her. She whimpered against his words and his caress,   
"No…"  
  
Spike smiled, he almost had her, he just had to push her gently. He licked her throat, "You want   
to, don't you Red?"  
  
Willow nodded and Spike descended upon Willow's throat. But stopped when the door opened   
and the lights came on. Spike jumped back across the couch, and Willow cried out in   
exasperation. They watched Buffy cross the apartment and knock on the bedroom door.   
Drusilla's voice pushed through the door, heavy with lust and annoyance, "Mummy isn't coming   
out to play Spike, Kitten and I are having playtime. Leave us alone!"  
  
Spike smirked and yelled at the closed door, "Its not me Princess. That's the slayer at your door."  
  
Spike heard Drusilla growl, bedsprings compress, and angry stomps, the door swung open, and   
Spike Willow and Buffy were all surprised by the sight of Xander standing at the door, naked,   
with blood smeared from scratches on his chest. "WHAT?!"  
  
Buffy suppressed a blush, "I… uh… was wondering if I could talk to you and Dru."  
  
Xander's face was incredulous, "NOW?"  
  
"Um yeah…"  
  
Spike tried so hard not to laugh when he heard Drusilla cry out in frustration. Xander turned back   
to Dru for a moment, then sighed in defeat and let Buffy in the door. The door closed, "So…   
Red… Where… Fuck!" Spike sighed at seeing Willow curled up asleep. The vampire reached   
out and was surprised at his hands as they trembled. He slid her hair away from her face. He   
leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night Willow."  
  
Willow sighed and snuggled into her pillow.  
  
*** End Part 4***  
  
Riley ran a hand through his hair as he crossed the hall to Xander's apartment. He knocked on the   
door. He sighed in annoyance when there was no immediate answer. He knocked again, after a   
while, a bleary eyed Willow came to the door. "What?"  
  
Riley just stepped in the apartment and said, "Where's Buffy?"  
  
Willow shrugged and walked into the kitchen area, "She stayed over there in Angel's apartment   
didn't she?"  
  
Riley shook his head, "No she said she was stepping out for a moment, but never came back…"  
  
Spike sat up, "Well last I saw her, she was being ushered into Dru and droopy's room."  
  
Laughter erupted from the bedroom. Willow's eyes widened as she recognized the laughter as   
Buffy's. What shocked her was that it was the kind of laughter that would be caused by a game of   
"slap and tickle."  
  
Riley walked towards the door, and he began to make out voices. He felt blood rushing to his   
face and his teeth were grinding. He flung the door open and charged in the room. Willow and   
Spike then heard several things in quick succession, struggling, Riley yelling, the sound of a   
punch and then a snarl.   
  
Riley came flying out of the bedroom shortly thereafter, Dru was on top of him as quickly as he   
hit the ground, her golden eyes blazing. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!" She lashed out   
with a backhand, rocking Riley, and causing blood to fly from his mouth. Dru then bounced his   
head off the floor, Buffy came running out of the bedroom. Willow quickly noticed she was only   
wearing a T-shirt and a pair of boxers which were obviously Xander's, it then occurred to her, that   
Dru was naked as she beat Riley senseless.  
  
Buffy yanked Drusilla off, but to Willow's surprise she soothed Drusilla instead of hitting her.   
"Hey… shh… Dru it's okay. Xander's alright."  
  
Dru's gameface disappeared upon hearing Xander was alright, "Kitten's alright?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Yeah. See?"  
  
Drusilla turned and smiled at the sight of Xander exiting the room, holding his right eye. She   
immediately pulled Xander to her, cooing at him and attempting to heal his eye with her lips, "My   
poor Kitten…"  
  
From the floor, Riley said, "What about me?"  
  
Drusilla growled angrily at him. Buffy whipped around to face Riley. She yanked Riley to his   
feet. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Riley glared at Xander and Drusilla, he then turned his anger on Buffy, "I could ask you the same   
thing. Curled up in bed with two naked people…"  
  
Xander raised his hand, "Um excuse me, I'm not naked… See? Pants on? Dipshit."  
  
Riley lunged for Xander but Buffy pushed him back to the floor. "Quit taking the macho idiot   
pills for two seconds Riley. Now why did you hit Xander?"  
  
Riley laughed bitterly, "So, now I see why you were so hot to trot to bring Xander home."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Riley wiped his lip, "Gee I don't know." He said accusingly, "Just you dragged me along so   
you'd have a ride to get kinky bi-sexual necrophiliac sex with Xander and that loony vampire   
slut!"  
  
Xander lunged forward but was interrupted in his bid to beat Riley senseless by Buffy, who laid   
out Riley with a right cross which more than likely broke his jaw. "You sack of shit. Get outta   
here, and if I see you again, I'll shove a stake up your ass so far you'll cough up splinters!" She   
sighed angrily, "For your information, I came over and apologized for being a bitch last night,   
and then caught up with Xander, got to know the Drusilla he's in love with. We got tired, so   
Xander offered me a shirt and a pair of shorts. He even volunteered to sleep on the floor, but we   
ended up talking all night. Nothing sexual happened, but if you want to be insistent, I'm sure we   
could arrange it!"  
  
***  
  
Angel sat at his desk reading a book when he was torn between two sudden arrivals. To his right,   
Cordelia breezed in with a couple of dozen donuts. Wesley in tow, holding several cups of   
coffee. To his left, was the far more interesting picture, a bloodied Riley with Buffy twisting his   
ear, were in the elevator. Dru and Xander were behind, Xander holding his eye and Drusilla   
trying to sooth him, not wearing anything. "… And let me tell you something else Pin-dick! It   
doesn't happen to every guy, and it matters a whole lot!" Willow and Spike came charging up the   
stairs and watched with rapt attention. She ushered him through the office, a stunned Cordelia   
and Angel watching as she kicked him out. "Later loser!"  
  
There was silence for about five minutes, until Cordelia said. "Well that's settled…" She turned   
to Buffy, "Jelly donut?"  
  
Buffy smirked, "Cordelia… You know I hate Jelly donuts, I'll take a powdered though."  
  
Angel meanwhile was understandably confused, "What the hell just happened?"  
  
"Well… The Slayer came over apologized to Princess and Droopy boy. Then Peaches came in,   
punched Droopy boy, and Dru kicked the hell out of him. Then Buffy kicked his wankin' ass to   
the curb!"  
  
Willow nodded, "That's about it…"  
  
***  
  
Willow sat down on the stairs outside Angel's office with her coffee and Chocolate donut. She   
felt someone watching her. She turned around and smiled when she saw Spike. She patted the   
spot next to her. Spike sat down. Willow broke off a piece of her donut, "Donut?"  
  
Spike smiled, "Thanks Red." They sat in silence for a few minutes when Spike suddenly just   
blurted out, "Red, I think I'm in love with you!"  
  
Willow's eyebrows jumped up her forehead, "Love?"  
  
Spike nodded, "Yeah, imagine that huh? The Biggest Baddest Vampire on the block…" He   
sighed and ran a hand over his face, "I've gone soft."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"I don't know when it happened, it just did you know?"  
  
"Love?"  
  
Spike sighed, "Could you try saying something else Red?"  
  
Willow swallowed, "Okay. How?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "I don't know. You've just been straight with me, and you're a fox… I just…"   
Spike suddenly found his lips being caressed by Willow's.  
  
Willow broke the kiss, "Spike, I'm still with Tara, and I can't promise anything, but well…" She   
reddened considerably, "You really think I'm pretty?"  
  
Spike laughed, "Red, I said you were a fox didn't I?"  
  
Willow smiled in a shy way, "I guess you did."  
  
They sat in a far more comfortable silence, "Spike?"  
  
"Yes Pet?"  
  
"What would you think about you and me and Tara, well you know…?"  
  
Spike smirked, "Pet, are you asking if I want to do a group grab?" Willow just blushed, "Well, I   
don't think I'd be opposed to it…"  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Xander sat on the couch in his apartment while Drusilla took a shower, Buffy turned to   
Xander. "She's really not so bad…"  
  
Xander smiled, "I'm glad you're giving her a chance Buff, and I'm ecstatic you dumped Iowa-  
boy."   
  
Buffy laughed, the silence that followed was much more comfortable. "So, were you and Dru   
serious about coming back to Sunnydale?"  
  
Xander nodded, "Maybe, but not for a couple of months. We're still just getting to know each   
other. But if Dru's okay with it then, I don't see why not."  
  
Buffy nodded and stood up, "I'm going to go pack, Angel's having Wesley drive us home. He'd   
do it, but…"  
  
Xander stood up, "But Angel and I are going to go lean on *ahem* meet a contact of Wesley's at   
a place called, Caritas, rumor has it it's some sort of Demon who reads people souls."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Sounds fun."  
  
Xander smirked, "As long as it's not some sort of weird Karaoke bar like I've heard about.   
Demons singing Karaoke, it just sounds too creepy."  
  
Buffy nodded and the pair hugged, "I love you, Xand."  
  
Xander nodded, "Love you too, Buff." Buffy stepped out of his embrace and left the apartment.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat studying for Anthropology that night. Willow and Spike had gone off to talk to Tara,   
and Giles had given her the night off from patrol. She had just gotten off the phone with a very   
disturbed Xander, it turned out the demon karaoke bar he'd heard rumors about was the place   
where they met with Wesley's contact.  
  
She laughed at the image of Xander and Angel having to sing Interstate Love Song by STP which   
was the only song Xander would agree to do. Cordelia had grabbed the phone from him and told   
Buffy that both Angel and Xander were entirely tone deaf, and that she had wished she had had   
her camera.   
  
She was roused from her thoughts by a knock at the door. Buffy got out of bed and walked to the   
door, opening it. She was surprised as hell by the person on the other side, "You? What are you   
doing here?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Buffy stepped aside, purposely not vocalizing any invite, when the person stepped across she   
relaxed, only slightly. "What are you doing here Faith?"  
  
Faith sat down on Willow's bed, and smiled, "I wanted to talk."  
  
Buffy sat down on her own bed, "What about?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"I was thinking that I'd like to um…" Faith seemed to be at a loss.   
  
Buffy was becoming impatient, "Faith, what do you want?"  
  
Faith looked up with a devilish smile, "You."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and her skin went pale. "M-me?"  
  
Faith stood up and laughed as Buffy inched back, Faith crawled up the bed, "You. I want you   
Buffy." She then swept Buffy's books off the bed. She reached out to turn off the lamp, and   
captured Buffy's lips as she did…  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat up with a gasp, "Oh wow what a dream…" She giggled at the sensation of lips   
exploring her back, "I just had the strangest dream."  
  
She felt arms wrap around her, but was surprised by the silky voice in her ear. "What was your   
dream about B?" Buffy's eyes snapped open as Faith began to suck on her ear. "B?"  
  
"B?"  
  
"B? Are you okay?"  
  
--End--  



End file.
